WHAT?
by garnet013
Summary: Rose is sick the Doctor fanted and no one knows why except thoes two.last chapter is here people
1. Chapter 1

ok this just popped into my mind. I know this never happened but it still sounds cool! don't own the doctor.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna ,having no ideal what so ever why Rose was taking so long to get done in the bathroom, yelled to

her "Hurry up outta of there!" After a few minitus Rose came out of the bathroom with a pale look on her face. The Doctor

looked at her and thought she was sick."Are you OK Rose?" Rose looked at the Doctor and smiled "Just a bit of a cold Doctor."

Donna looked at Rose with a frown "Are you shure Rose? We can always cancle are trip to Excalibur." Rose looked at her and

laughed "And miss trying to pull the sword outta the stone? No way!" She Smiled at the Doctor and ran to the center of the

ship. "Lets go then!" Rose said to them. "OK Rose were coming!" They yelled at her.

* * *

After they came back from Excalibur Donna felt tired so she whent to bed. "night." Rose and the Doctor said to her. After a few

hours of playing poker Rose asked the Doctor a question" Do you like kids?"she said timidly to him. The Doctor looked at her

and answered with a smie " Yes of corce I do. I love there cuite little faces and how they are so innocent." Rose smiled. Then

she told him "Good,cuz your getting one." The Doctor looked at Rose and stammered"your-you-your pregnant!" he said to

her. Just then the Doctor fanted from shock.

* * *

tehe that was fun please review


	2. Chapter 2

don't own doctor

* * *

When The Doctor woke up he saw Donna in her P.J's looking down at him."Doctor are you all right?" She asked him wile pulling him up.He looked at her and sighed.Then he said suddenly."Wheres Rose?" Donna was stunned so she pointed towards Roses room.The Doctor ran in their without knocking and went to Rose kissing her sweetly. Rose was shocked but happy. When they pulled apart The Doctor was smiling."I'm a father." he said to her happily. Rose nodded yes and calmly said" We need to tell my mum."Just as soon as she said 'mum' theDoctor's smile fadded.He could just imagine what Jackies slap plummeting into his face was going to feal like. Rose saw that The Doctor was upset and told him lovingly."Mum might be upset,if she slaps you..."she couldn't finish that sentice. The Doctor sighed and pulled Rose close."Kiss me before I die from your mum."He said to her in a sad tone.Rose kissed him gently. When they broke apart Rose let out a yawn."Time for bed" The Doctor told her with a smile. She crawled into the covers of her bed and fell asleep in seconds.The Doctor snuggled up next to her but couldn't get to sleep. _I'm a father!_ He kept thinking to himself. _I'm a father!_


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own the Doctor

SMACK! Jackie's hand screamed when it hit The Doctors face.The Doctor yelled in pain.

"What was that for?" Jackie looked at him with a frown."You haven't let me see my daughter in 6 Months. That's more then a good reason."

Rose sighed before hugging her mom."Good to see you to mum."

Rose said.When they finally got into the house Jackie smiled."So,what are you two doing here.I mean, you just don't come to see me you two usually just come when it's convenient."

The Doctor pointed to the dark red mark on his face and sarcastically said"Wonder why.."

Jackie raised her hand causing The Doctor to shut his mouth quickly."Mum.."Rose started to say."You might wanna sit down for this."

Jackie eyed The Doctor but sat down.Rose sat on the opposite side of her mum.The Doctor sat in between the door and Rose. _'Just in case Jackie snaps'_he thought to himself.Jacki eyed her daughter."What is it Rose?"

Rose smilled "I'm..Pregnant ."She calmly said.Jackie when wide-eyed and screamed "WHAT!" She looked at the Doctor with hatred."You..."The Doctor gulped. He hasn't bin this afraid since...along time OK!

Jackie reached for her frying pan for her hand could not inflict enough pain for The Doctor.Jackie smashed the pan on The Doctors head causing him to scream in pain.The Doctor did what any man would do...He grabbed Rose,and ran 20 miles to the TARDIS.Surprisingly Jackie was right at his heals all the way.Once The Doctor and Rose wher inside the TARDIS, he tried locking it but to no avail.Jackie smashed her way in,throwing the frying pan at The Doctors head.

"OWWWW!" he yelled."MUM STOP! Rose screamed at her mum.Jackie did stop and looked at her daughter."Do you love him?"she asked bluntly.

Rose was shocked so she nodded yes.Jackie walked over to The Doctor and pointed her frying pan at his chin.Kinda like a sword. "You," She said in a dark tone "Leave my Rosie and you won't be able to run away from me." The Doctor looked at her with a frown."I wouldn't dream of it."

With that said Jackie dropped the pan and do what any mother would..Squealed happily and ran to hug her daughter tightly."I'm gonna be a grandma!"The Doctor,tired as he was,fainted yet again.

* * *

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own the Doctor. I can't belive this story ha 1024 hits. to bad only 12 reviews. sighs

* * *

Three days after telling Rose's mum, The Doctor told Rose that he would cook from now on. Donna and Rose exchanged glances. They could only guess what wired things The Doctor would cook for them.

The Doctor in question sighed at them." I'll make what ever you feel like Rose. That way you don't get sick." Rose thought for a minute. She looked at him and smiled." Can I have a banana with chocolate on it?"

The Doctor looked at Rose with shock. He sputtered" But- those are my bananas!" Rose looked at him with pleading eyes she knew The Doctor couldn't say no to. He tried though, and boy did he fight those big, sad eyes. Resistance was futile though, and he soon was giving her a banana dipped with chocolate. Rose smiled while eating the banana.

The Doctor, as best as he could, told Rose sternly. "That will be the only banana you get today." Donna looked at him and rolled her eyes. _Lire_ she thought as she say Rose finish her banana and look up at The Doctor with sad eyes pleading for more.

527 bananas later;

Rose gets up from the table and yawns. "I'm tired, night everyone." She said with a sleepy smile.

Donna waved goodnight to her for fear if she opened her mouth laughter would come out. The Doctor just nodded, still shocked over how many bananas she had eaten. When Rose shut her door, The Doctor waited 5 minutes before getting up and walking towards the control room. Donna followed him and asked with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor fumbling with the controls looked up and stated in a frustrated way. "To get more bananas."

* * *

I always add bananas to my story.

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

don't own doctor

* * *

Rose was 8 mounths pregnant. It had been a long 8 months for the doctor. When Rose had taken a liken to bananas Jackie told The Doctor that sometimes the baby will only let the mom eat a certain things. The Doctor looked at Rose's tummy with a frown.

"I hope it won't eat bananas when it's older." He told her.

Jackie was now living with them untill the babey is born. Much to The Doctor's complaint.Donna left the TAURDIS after Rose was three mounths pregnant saying she had met some guy named Lee and was going to live with him from now on. Rose was going though the motions of pregnancy very well.She only got sick when she ate jelly and nuts. Her mood swings were only at their worse in the morning. The only problom was her sleeping habits. She whent to bed at the hours of 6:00 A.M to 3:30P.M.

" I don't know why that happens." Rose told them one evening. "When the baby wants to sleep I fall asleep very quickly."

The Doctor just sighed. Just then Rose leaned over.

"Oww." She said with pain.

Jackie and The Doctor sprang up to her.

"What is it Rose?" Jackie asked her.

"It's coming!" Rose exclaimed to them.

The Doctor looked like he would panic but Jackie was calm.

"Doctor, move the TARDIS near the hospital."

The Doctor ran to the control room and put in the coordinates. In five minutes they were at the hospital. The Doctor and Jackie walked Rose to the counter.

" My daughter's having a baby!" Jackie told them. The nurse called for a wheelchair and led Rose into the birthing room.

Five hours of labor later, Rose and The Doctor had a lovely baby girl. They looked down at her and saw that she had a sort of mischief in her eyes.

" Lets name her Namine." The Doctor said to Rose.

Rose smiled at him."Namine it is."

* * *

The story ends not though! Read the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I will ask my…kind readers not to be mad at the long wait. Long story short I….well…you know what I won't waist your time with that.

I own nothing!!!

The Doctor got up late one night to get some bananas. After nine months of sharing them with Rose, he was glad to have them to himself again. Just then he heard from the baby com that he installed last week a noise. The doctor quickly ran into Namine's room with a banana in hand and saw her five month old face smiling up at him.

"Hey there Namine, what's wrong?" The Doctor cooed to his daughter. He then lifted her and sat down on the rocking chair next to the crib. Namine looked at her father and put her hand on the banana. The doctor looked at his little girl with disbelief.

"Oh no Namine, bananas are mine." he softly told her. Namine reached for the banana but her arms were too short. Her eyes started to mist when she couldn't reach it. The Doctor sighed and carried Namine to the kitchen.

The doctor set Namine down gently on the tile and went to a cabinet. There he took out a key and opened it. In it there were 12 bunches of bananas. He calmly plucked a banana off of one and closed the cabinet. The Doctor then got a bowl out and mashed the banana all the wile saying to Namine;

"You know, this is my personal stash. Yep, came from a little island that I go to weekly. If you like these a lot we might have to go daily when you get older. Personally I don't mind but your mother…." The Doctor then got out a spoon and sat right next to his daughter on the floor. He then spoon fed her some and saw her face light up. He chuckled at the thought of sharing his bananas with Rose was just gearing him up to spend 18 years sharing them with his little girl.

And you know what, he diden't mind at all.

End...good bad love it want to kill me for wrighting a horrible ending....(hopefully not) Review please


End file.
